La Dolce Vita
by Scarlett88
Summary: One-shot 3x08: The Souvenir based on a scene in the 1960 movie La Dolce Vita, which means "the sweet or good life" in Italian.


The beautiful Rome breeze provided a cool comfort for the various natives and tourists that chose to dine outdoors. At one table, two businessmen were concluding what was turning out to be a very successful meeting. At the very same table, a beautiful blonde housewife looked on with expressive blue eyes, in awe of her husband's masterful tactics. _He could sell ice to the Eskimos _she mused, stretching her long legs. Closing her eyes the young blonde fell into a deep trance, where she was no longer just a housewife and mother but a beautiful vibrant woman, enjoying an evening in one of the most romantic cities in the world.

She opened her eyes, following the glimmering water falling out of one of the many fountains that populated the area. Weaving her way through the throngs of people the lady set her sights on the Fountana de Trevi. Sitting on the edge of the fountain, she coolly ignored the amorous looks from male admirers. As a former model she was used to be stared at, and it was a feeling that she had grown to miss over the past few years. Giving up her career for her family forced her to step out of the limelight and no longer be the desirable girl in the center of the room. But, she reminded herself, she was not at home but on vacation, and for tonight, she was the woman that every man wanted – tonight was her fantasy.

Slipping off her strappy black sandals she skillfully dropped one hand into the cool water, creating ripples that shot to the ornate fountain spigots. With a delirious laugh the elegant lady stood on her bare feet, once again commanding the attention of male and female observers. She couldn't tell if it was the thrill of being in a new city or the bottle of wine at dinner but she gracefully stepped on the edge of the fountain and walked the circular path. Reaching one of the sculptures, she daintily lowered one foot into the water. "Oohh," she murmured as she waded further in the water. Splashing the water, she let out a carefree laugh, allowing the breeze to guide her further into the water. _We don't have this in New York, _she thought to herself, stretching her arms beneath the center spigot – the cool water rushing down her body.

Lost in her trance, she was blissfully unaware of the growing audience, all very curious to find out who this woman was. One observer was especially intrigued by the scene. Placing his whiskey on the table, and sending a quick goodnight to his business colleague, he ventured toward the fountain to get a closer look. Rubbing his chin with his right index finger, he seemed puzzled as to what his next move should be. If they were back home, he would have scolded her for making a scene in public, drawing an obscene amount of attention to herself. He found it hard to suppress a smile as his wife danced under the waterfall.

Stepping closer, the gentleman slipped off his dress shoes, socks and formal coat. Stepping into the cool water his eyes were locked on her, he too was able to ignore the busy city around him.

He called out her name, beckoning her toward him. Her eyes met him across the fountain, and he found them holding a special shine in this remarkable city, where anything seemed to be able to happen.

He touched her hand, pulling her toward him. Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her, soliciting more onlookers who were truly spellbound by the scene. "Let's go back," he suggested, sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her out of the fountain.

The hotel was a brief walk from the dining area and the warm Italian air proved a comfort to the couple, who felt no chill in the evening weather. Entering the lobby, the gentleman headed straight for the elevator, stealing a second kiss behind the closed doors. The ding of the elevator signaled the near arrival to their destination. Stepping out into a deserted hallway, the gentlemen slipped the room key out of his pocket and inserted it into the door.

"Mmm," the woman said as they entered the room. "Where are we?" she asked, playing with the gentleman's tie.

"The Hilton," he whispered, taking her to the master bathroom. "Why don't we get out of these wet clothes and take a quick shower?"

The woman seemed amiable in her lucid state, allowing her husband to undress her with ease. She performed the same courtesy for him, patiently waiting as he turned on the water. "I like it here," she mused, sitting on a stool.

"So do I," the gentleman agreed, taking her hand in his and leading her into the stall. "I think we should make a tradition of coming here together."

The woman stood under the shower head. "Shall we take the kids with us?"

"As long as Carla's there to watch them," he teased, grabbing the scrub brush. He gently rubbed his wife's lower back, taking in her exquisite form. She seemed different to him in Rome, more exotic and beautiful than before. He wondered if it was the fact that he had simply taken her for granted, rather than enjoy his time with her. Regardless, he was going to amend the situation upon their arrival back home. There was no reason to stop appreciating what he had, there were so many other men that seemed to crave the same thing, only to have nothing in the end.

The couple switched positions as she cleansed his muscular body. "I'm so glad that I came," she sighed, rejoicing in her last minute decision to accompany her husband on his business trip. She knew that they wouldn't be spending a great deal of time in the city, but the thought of getting on a plane was more intoxicating than anything…until their final night in Rome.

The gentleman turned off the water, reaching for two large, fluffy towels. His wife thanked him with a kiss, venturing out into the bedroom for her nightgown.

"You won't be needing that tonight," her partner assured her, capturing her in his arms and taking her to the bed. They would need to be ready for a mid afternoon flight to leave the city, but there was no reason to stop the vacation yet. There was still so much more to discover in Rome.


End file.
